As thoroughly discussed in the aforementioned, related applications, all of which are now incorporated herein by reference, one of the principal control (and potentially operations-limiting) issues associated with the referenced power augmentation technology--for present purposes, this technology will be termed "wet compression" power augmentation technology--is the issue of deformation of the gas turbine housing that can occur with an uneven distribution of an added vaporizable liquid (preferably being water) in the gas turbine and corresponding uneven thermal expansion/contraction effects on the turbine housing.
The concern with such deformation, of course, is that the degree of deformation will be large enough to cause a stall or a rub of compressor blades, for example, against the turbine housing, and to potentially cause a turbine wreck altogether.
In the incorporated applications, a laser monitoring system is described for monitoring the deformation effects and characteristics of subsequent nebulized water mass flow increments, as these are added by means of one or more racks of spray nozzles positioned upstream of the compressor inlet.